To Break a Thief
by Lodur
Summary: Umi is a theif running away from her past. Fuu is a Duchess running away from her family. Can these two find common ground and figure out how to . . . break a theif?
1. The Finding

**Yes this is a remake of another story that I did. Ididn't like the title or how it was turning outso I changed a few things and added a few others. I hope you enjoy this new story.  
Okayon another note;this is not a story of an origianl character though I pretty much changed everything to my liking by making this story analternat universe.Now the couples areU/C, H/L, F/F. The summary is:**

-Umi is a simple girl that was born on the wrong side of the sheets. This as it normally goes does not mean a life of bon bons and champagen. Instead Umi is lead down a path of theft and intrigue. Can Umi, who for reasons unknown has changed her name to Piru, find out how to save the kingdom while trying to keep her head above water and out of love.

**I do not own MKR but I wish I did because then I wouldn't be bothering to use my sad obsession this way. On the other hand you would be missing out on one great story. . . did I mention that I'm modest? Alright on with the show!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The first job was easy, if you call climbing up three stories of a castle that has very few hand and or foot holds, easy. Then again my job is rarely ever easy. If your wondering which I'm sure you are, I am a thief; or I should say I was a thief. Wait this is confusing let me start at the beginning . . .

My life started with a slap, not the usual midwife slap. But a resounding shut up or put up bitch slap. My mother was a maid at a noble's house. The Lord of the Manor took a shine to the pretty young maid, which is were I came into the picture. Yes ladies and gentlemen I am of noble birth; I just doubt anyone else will see it in a nice way. Then again they may have, had my mother not shipped me off to live with my grandmother. Those days were pleasant; I lived in the relatively nicer part of the city. We were poor but happy . . . and then it all came down. They said the fire started in the theater district a lantern fell and set the stage on fire, which set the theater alight, and so on and so on. Half the city burned before the rain came and helped put it out. The nicer part of the city wasn't even charred, though the rich bastards had the gall to complain of smoke damage. My grandmother's house was caught in the fire. My grandmother herself died in the fire, while trying to save her house. All I could do was stand there and watch as she ran back into the burning building. Even at the tender age of ten I knew that she wasn't going to come out. I knew that I was on my own. So I turned and I ran away from the fire, the smoke, the pain. The fire gave many things to the city like charred dreams, burnt buildings, dead realities, and orphans. Life was anything but pleasant, so I did what I could to stay alive. I joined another group of orphans my age, Daniel was the leader. He was also the oldest, then there was two other girls Maggie and Margret who were twins. Charlie, Harold, Derek, and Big Al were also in the group. All of them became the family that I had craved for since I was born. We ran around the city as if we owned it. I learned how to cut purses and pick pockets, I learned how to disappear into a crowd, how to become forgotten. Then as I grew older I learned how to burglar houses. How to find most 'hiding places' that a noble would use. Such as under the floor boards, behind a picture, inside a hollowed out book, etc. It was amazing the lengths a rich person would got to, to hide just that little extra bit of money. Soon I was working solo, I had a little modest room, which I shared with another enterprising individual. I was sixteen years old and my life was going great. And then the other shoe dropped, disaster once again raised her mighty hammer and struck. Queen Emeraude had been kidnapped! The city was turned inside out by order of Prince Ferio and his councilor the Master Mage Clef. Even my humble neighborhood was searched. The usual suspects were rounded up and questioned; life in the city came to an abrupt stop. My business as well as my roommates Karla was put on hold. I knew I could very easily loose a hand, or my life, when people were this nerves. While Karla, being less level headed then myself, took to being nearly arrested twice before she gave up.

"Honestly Piru it's almost like their _trying _to stop a woman from doing an honest days work." Karla screeched as she slammed the door. She was coming back from her second brush with the law.

"Well I hate to be the bearer of obvious news . . . they are trying to stop you. Not to mention you have never done an honest days work in your life." Piru said a smile flickering across her face.

"As if you're any better." Karla spat back at Piru.

"I'm not, but then again I wasn't the one whining now was I?"

"Piru you're a real pain in the ass you know that." Piru smiled and laughed, shaking her head at Karla's blunt statement. But as Karla had noticed many times before the smile never reached Piru's eyes. They were as always a bright blue tented with sadness. Never had Karla seen anything that would erase the sadness in those eyes.

"What?"

"I said are you back to stay? Or are you going to try going back to work?"

"No I think I'll take a day off. Anyway there are a few errands that I need to run. Which I feel you should run with me."

"What?"

"Get off your ass and come with me. I just need to go to a healer and then the Honored Boar."

"The Honored Boar? Isn't that near the barracks to the palace?"

"Yeah and?"

"Well isn't that place a little dangerous right now?" Karla waved her hand in a dismissal of Piru's worries.

"What harm could come to us? Anyway I'll buy you lunch."

"All right." I said with great reluctance. Something told me that today was the day that I should have just stayed in bed.

The healer lived not far from Market Square, like the name implies it is the center of the city were all the merchants sell their wears. It was a small shop, when we walked in it smelled faintly of sage and lavender. An odd combination I was thinking before I saw the girl behind the counter. She was pretty with long hair the color of wheat she also had emerald eyes. She had a very innocent look about her which was only enhanced by the spectacles she wore. At first glance you would think her nothing but a naive apprentice but a further looked showed a faint green aura about her. She looked up startled at seeing us walk in. I could just imagine what she saw. One girl of average height with curly red hair and a body that you would kill for. The other was taller with a slender frame, and light blue hair cut short in the back and flared out in the front to about chin length. It was an unusual hair style but one that suited her unusual life.

"Good afternoon Ladies may I help you?"

"Yes I'm here to get some abstinence leaves."

"All right, and you Miss?"

"Nothing thank you. I was just dragged here under protest."

The girl turned her back to the girls and started to mix together whatever went into abstinence leaves.

"So are you the apprentice or are you a journeyman?" Karla asked the girl, who turned around sharply anger clearly written in her eyes.

"Its not that we care you just look young to already be a full master." Piru replied quickly she knew it was never a healthy thing to piss off a healer.

"Oh." The girl said the anger slowly spilling out of her eyes to quickly be replaced by annoyance. "Yes I am a full Master Healer." The attitude in the girl's voice obviously meant she wanted someone to ague with her. Piru was not going to rise to the bait.

"That's impressive I've never meet anyone who achieved their mastership at such a young age. Or are you really a sage with a long beard which you simply tucked under your shirt?" Piru said the first part with genuine admiration, and the second with a teasing voice.

"I'm afraid you caught me." The girl said her eyes twinkling with amusement. "I'm impressed as well usually it takes months for people to see though my disguise." She said with a smile. Piru felt herself responding to the smile. Karla stood back and watched the two exchange teasing remarks. Looking over at Piru Karla was shocked to se the smile actually reach all the way to Piru's eyes. She was about to comment when the large clock at the temple of Banonl struck the third hour.

"Damn!"

"What's wrong?" Piru asked.

"I was going to meet a friend at the third hour."

"Oh well that's not a problem. How much will the abstinence leaves cost?"

"A silver ducat." The girl answered as she turned back to finish preparing the leaves.

"Alright now give me the ducat. I'll pay for the leaves and meet you at the Honored Boar later."

"You're a genius Piru." Karla exclaimed as she raced out the door. Piru just shook her head and turned back to see the girl looking at her.

"What?"

"Your name is Piru?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Piru hesitated, she knew that a healer could tell if you were lying but . . . could she be trusted? She had learned long ago that names had power, and to give someone your true name gave them power over you. Yet Piru felt that she could trust the healer.

"Umi. My name is Umi, no last names so don't ask." The girl smiled softly then said.

"My name is Fuu. It's a pleasure to meet you Umi." Fuu turned back to her work leaving Umi to just lean against the counter and think.

_Its nice here I wonder why it smells of lavender and sage though. There's none drying and she's not working with any . . . I wonder._

"Sorry what?"

"I said its ready. Is there anything else?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to the Honored Boar now?"

"Yup . . . why?" Fuu blushed then stammered.

"I have a friend . . . and I wanted to . . . meet."

_Ahhhh you have a solider for a sweetheart do you._

"Did you want to come with me?"

"Yes please." She said relief tainting her speech. "Its not exactly very safe outside right now."

"No kidding. Well then my dear Lady shall we take a walk to yonder tavern?" Piru said with an exaggerated bow.

"Let me lock up." Fuu straightened everything up then locked the door and left. The tavern was closed to the barracks were the army was stationed, so the tavern catered to soldiers. Which made it a 'dangerous' place to most citizens. As the tavern came into view Piru looked up to see the old familiar sign, of a boar with a wreath of lyres on its head. The 'dangerous' cast of the tavern meant nothing to Piru who came her frequently to drink and chat with the off duty soldiers. Karla came here to work, or she comes here to visit most of her clientele. Entering the tavern Piru looked for Karla, but she wasn't there.

"Umi let me introduce you to my friends." Fuu said grabbing Piru's hand and practically dragging her to a table in the corner. At the table sat five people one of the people, a red headed boy, looked up and saw Fuu. Piru was shocked to see that the boy had bright red eyes.

"Fuu!" The boy exclaimed quickly standing up and rushing to Fuu to give her a hug. That's when Piru got the second shock of the day. The boy was actually a girl! She was short, about a head shorter than either Piru or Fuu.

"Hey Fuu. Who's your friend?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Let me introduce my friend U—"

"Piru. Its nice to meet you." Piru knew Fuu was giving her a puzzled look, but she keep her eyes on the red headed girl.

"Its nice to meet you Piru. I'm Hikaru, this is Lantis," she pointed to a tall dark brooding figure who nodded at Piru. She nodded back. "And this is Fer . . . dinand." She pointed to a green haired man sitting next to Lantis. Ferdinand left a hand in greeting. "Next to him is . . . Calvin." Piru saw a tall lavender haired man with bright blue eyes. For a moment their eyes locked, but it wasn't the sudden recognition of a soul mate. Instead it was a look of "I know who you are and what you are and what you are trying to do.' Piru broke eye contact and looked back to the girl, who was looking at Piru and Calvin a faint smile on her face. "Oh yes! Sorry this is As . . ." Piru bit her tongue to keep from rolling her eyes.

"That's a strange name As does it stand for something?" Piru asked sweetly a mocking smile on her face.

"Y-yes. . ." The boy stuttered then blushed and looked down. Piru took pity on the boy who;s hair fell down in an attempt to hide his face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you As, I hope one day I can learn your full name." She said with tenderness in her voice the mocking smile replaced by a mischievous grin. As looked up in shock this slowly smiled.

"Maybe." He said before he looked down again a blush once again covering his face.

"Well Piru would you like to join—" Hikaru was suddenly interrupted by several heavily armed men bursting into the tavern. The men looked around then pointed towards Piru and Fuu.

"Get her!" They screamed. Years of experience took over. Piru grabbed Fuu and bolted to the far end of the tavern. Away from the advancing guards.

_Guards? _Piru thought, then. _Guards??!!!_

As she suddenly saw three other heavily armed men coming straight towards her.

"Stay behind me." She said as she took out two of her knives and prepared to get annihilated.

"Get out of our way." One of the men said.

"Make me." Piru said with a smile.

"Get her!" The man screamed, as he advanced his broadsword held high. Turning sideways Piru kicked out and preformed a beautiful sidekick that sent the flying backwards. Piru continued to smile even though her mind screamed as something clicked in her ankle. The second man tried to attack Piru from the side. Dropping to her knees Piru avoided the attack, at the same time she slashed at the man's inner thigh. Cutting his artery. Hearing a noise behind her Piru quickly turned around and found that the first man had recovered and had snuck around her, grabbing hold of Fuu.

"Fuu!" Piru was about to go to Fuu's rescue when the third and last man made his presence known.

"Damn it!" She screamed as the man caught her a glance with his sword. Clutching at her shoulder Piru dodged his next attack then executed a twist kick to his knee. As the man fell to his knees she did another sidekick to his face. Guaranteeing that he wouldn't be getting up for a while . . . if ever. Turing around she quickly prepared to fight for Fuu's life. Instead she found her in the arms of the green haired man . . . what was it? Ferdinand?

_Dear gods! Ferdinand?! What do they think I am stupid?_

"Lady Fuu, Prince Ferio we must leave this place." Lantis whispered to the couple.

"What do you mean Clef?" Fuu asked.

"Something isn't right about his situation. And I know how to find out what."

Lavender mist slowly came up to obscure Piru's vision. She raised a hand to rub her eyes; when the world suddenly went black.

Piru woke up slowly her eyes felt like they were glued together; lavender mist still hung at the edge of her vision.

"Damn!" Piru crocked. Rubbing at her eyes she looked around at her surroundings. She found herself lying in . . . a cell?

_At least it's clean, and I've got a cot and a blanket. This defiantly beats most of the cells that I've been in before._

Lying back on the cot Piru crossed her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. Slowly she brought back all the events of the day.

_Lets se Prince Ferio, the Master Mage Clef, and the Captain of the Queen's guard Lantis were for some odd reason chit chatting in a soldiers tavern. Then there was that red headed girl what was her name? Hikaru? If I remember correctly, which I do, then she was wearing a guards uniform. It was green and it didn't look like anything I have ever seen before. I wonder if she wasn't some how connected to 'Lady Fuu.' A simple Master Healer my ass. I _know_ she is a healer, the aura was right for it, but what else was she? Then again from the way her and the Prince were hugging each other I _know_ what else she is. I guess the rumors of the Prince being in love where true. Now that I know why the Guard Captain Lantis was there, no guard would let his charge go to a soldiers tavern alone. Even if he did have the Master Mage with him._

Piru paused a grimace spread across her face.

_Yes, the Master Mage Clef. What was the meaning of that _look_ he gave me?! I was pretty much dragged over to the table by the 'Lady Fuu.' Then we were suddenly attacked by those men. Who were also wearing that green uniform. Wait . . . were they after Fuu? That first time they pointed towards us, and then that second time . . . but why? Who or what is she?_

Piru sighed.

_Now for the real question how the hell am I going to get out of this damn cell? When they decide to talk to me? Let me out voluntarily? Or when I feel like it? Its not like it would be that hard to pick the lock, and I haven't heard any guards so getting out would be a breeze. Hmmmmm the decisions._

Getting up off the cot Piru headed towards the door when she suddenly stopped. There was some sort of tingling sensation on her ankle. Looking down Piru could see the faint outline of a crystal shackle and chain. Cursing Piru headed back to the cot and flung herself back down.

_That damn Mage! He put a binding spell on me! Now how am I going to leave?!_

Glaring at her shackled right ankle she suddenly got the glimmering of an idea. Reaching out she poked at her ankle, she meet resistance. Smiling she did it again this time using her hand to feel the shackle. She grinned as she felt a faint tingle n her fingers.

_All right!! Its not a binding spell! Its just an ordinary shackle and chain with an invisibility and noiseless spell cast on it. Now _that _I can deal with._

Reaching out towards the hem of her tunic Piru delicately felt the edge. She pulled out a bit of wire; she then felt the shackle and inserted the wire to where she thought the lock was. A few twist and turns of the wrist latter enabled her to get to the door, unencumbered by the shackle. Carefully she picked the lock on the cell door; it wasn't long before she heard a loud click. She paused to listen, no one came rushing over, so she carefully opened the door and looked out. Still no one appeared, feeling confident Piru strolled out of the cell and headed towards, what looked to be, the way out. Silently going down the hallway she encountered a set of stairs; a very long and winding set of stairs.

_Why do I suddenly have a very ominous feeling about this place?_

Coming to the top of the stairs Piru found herself in another empty hallway. She looked around and saw that the empty hallway was a servant's wing of the Palace.

_I knew it! I'm in the Palace. Bugger it!_

Piru weaved her way through the many hallways of the Palace, trying to find a safe way out of there.

_How strange. I guess the Queen's kidnapping was more of a surprise than I thought. I only had to hide from one or two servants. This place should be crawling with them._

Turning into another deserted hallway, Piru suddenly stopped. Raising her face she took a deep breath and caught the scent of lavender and sage.

_Fuu._

She thought as she spied a slightly opened door at the end of the hallway. Slowly coming up to the door Piru stopped and listened.

"I don't understand Clef why did you do that to Umi?"

_Umi?!! Aghhhhhhh!! I knew I shouldn't have told that blabber mouth my real name! Come on Fuu why don't you shot it to the whole damn world!_

"Because you said she was with 'Karla' she may be part of the conspiracy."

"But she's not."

"Can you prove it Fuu?" Another woman's voice said.

_Must be Hikaru._

"No I just know."

"I'm afraid that's not going to be good enough my love. We need proof that she is innocent. Now is not the time to take chances."

_Ferio? Great let me guess who's going to speak next._

"She's gone." Clef said.

"What?" The others said in unison.

_WHAT??!!!_

"She is not currently in the cell. I just used a scanning spell and the cell that should have her in it is empty."

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_

Suddenly lavender mist once again started to envelope the edges of Piru's vision. Instinct took over; Piru got up and ran away from the door. Seeing a open door Piru wrenched it open and through herself into the room. Slamming the door she turned towards the room and saw Fuu, Hikaru, Ferio, and Clef staring at her.

"You've got to be kidding me." She stated glaring at Clef, she could see him trying to repress a smile. "Why you son of a b—"

"Umi!" Fuu said quickly, it was never good to anger the Master Mage. Clef gave up the fight and grinned openly, as Piru's glare intensified. "How did you get out?"

"I have my ways." Piru said still glaring at the Mage.

"You picked the lock." Hikaru stated in a mono toned voice.

"Wow you're smart. Yes I picked the lock, what else did you think I would do? Why am I here? What do you want with me?"

"How do you know Karla?" Ferio asked.

"What? Karla is my roommate and my friend."

"So you knew nothing about the trap?" Clef asked, the grin leaving his face.

"If I had known about any traps I can sure as hell tell you that I would not get caught in one!'

"So you have noting to do with—"

"Anything! I don't know what's going on! One minute I'm taking a day off and the next I'm fighting for my life!"

"Please Umi calm down." Fuu said gently.

"No I will not calm down!" Once again lavender mist tickled the edge of her vision. "Stop that!" Piru pointed at Clef and screamed. "Don't you dar—" Suddenly she had an urge to take a nap. She also had the urge to do a face plant onto the cold hard Palace floor.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes she should be coming awake anytime now."

_Oww my head. If feels like an over ripe melon._

"Do you think she was telling the truth?"

"She did lie about her name."

"Piru why does that name sound familiar?"

"Because Piru is a notorious thief. It is also the name of a minor trickster god from the Silklands region."

"Do you think she is the thief Piru?"

"Does a bear poo in the woods? How else do you think she got out of the cell."

"What are we going to do?"

_Punt?_

"Whatever we can. I believe that she is awake now."

_Damn._

Obediently Piru opened her eyes and groaned, her head still hurt.

"Are you alright Umi?" Fuu asked with concern in her voice.

"No. I'm tired, confused, and my head hurts!" Cool hands suddenly appeared in front of Piru's eyes; making the headache disappear. When the hands moved Piru turned and looked straight into the piercing blue eyes of Clef.

"T-thank you." She stammered.

"Your welcome." He said smiling.

"Umi." Piru turned back to Fuu with a scolding look.

"You know I don't use that name for a reason."

"What's the reason?" Fuu asked gently.

"I'm not telling, but since you seem to be so attached to that name you can use it. Just not out in public please."

"Why? Are you trying to hide from somebody?" Hikaru said with malice in her voice.

"Wow aren't we the touchy one. Yes to hide from somebody. Now if I may ask a question."

"You may." Ferio said.

"So what are you going to do with me?"

"What?"

"I'm assuming that you're not going to just turn me loose. Not after everything I've learned. So now I'm asking what are you going to do with me now?"

"We neet to discuss that." Clef said placing a hand on Ferio's shoulder.

"Right." Ferio said as he took Fuu's hand in his. Fuu turned to Hikaru.

"She can stay here." Hikaru said. "I'll gaurd her." Clef nodded then turned and left followed closly by the others. Mentally shrugging Piru leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes.

_I wonder what they'll decide to do with me? Right now I'm dangerous. Their only options are to either kill me, or tak eme into the fold. But I doubt they'ed be that stupid . . . would they? I wonder if I could escape again? _Piru looked at Hikaru from under her lashes. Hikaru had decided to sit on the vanity across from the bed. She sat there glaring at Piru, she had also changed out of her green gaurds uniform and into a servants dress.

_Well now isn't that interesting. Why would someone who sems perfactly capible of kicking my ass, change into a Ladies servant? Unless she is in disguise; and now that real question . . . why? Oh screw this I'm going to sleep._ With that final thought Piru closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Alright end of chapter one! Yes, yes I know you are terribly disappointed by some how you must go one. Sniff But now that finals are over I will soon be getting a new chapter set up. I promise!**


	2. The Plain

**Hello everyone! I am back! Please hold your applause I'm blushing. Anyway I'm sorry for the delay on getting the second chapter posted, I'm afraid school has once again taken hold of my life. Sigh Well enough about the woes of my life, but before I get to the story I'd like to address a few things. Narri-chan yes I love Tamora Pierce she is one of my favorite authors, but sadly the idea of a trickster god came to me from the Norse myths (aka Loki and what not). Lodur, my name, is actually: "the name of Loki as a friendly power." But if you wish to do some fanart I'd love it. Oh and thank all you other reviewers your reviews have been a nice salve on my battered ego thank you. Now onward and upwards!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Ppppiiiirrrruuuuuu! PPPPPPIIIIRRRRUUUU!! PIRU!!!"_

"_What?"_

"_Piru you need to tell me what has happened."_

"_What?"  
"You need to tell me what the others are planning."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you need to know."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm you."_

"_You're me?"_

"_Yes."  
"Okay, let me get this straight, the voice that suddenly appeared in my head is myself. And I need to tell myself what is going on. Because for some odd reason I was gone while everything happened. Did I leave anything out?"_

"_No."_

"_All right . . . so who are you again?"_

"_**I'm** you!"_

"_You're me."_

"_Yes."_

"_Why do I not believe this?"_

"_Piru! Just tell me!"_

"_Alright fine. You, or should I say **I**, don't need to get all pissy about it."_

"_Tell me!!"_

"_Fine. In the beginning the earth was void and all—"_

"_Damn it Piru!"_

"_No you're Piru."_

"_No **you're** Piru."_

"_Then who are you?"_

"_**I'm** you."_

"_Then you're Piru!"_

"_No **you're** Piru!"_

"_Then who are you?"_

"_**I'm** **you**!!!"_

"_Wait if you're me and I'm Piru, then you too must be Piru, since you are me."_

"_Yes!"_

"_No!"_

"_What?"_

"_**You** are annoying and **I'm** getting tired so **you** are going to leave. Good bye."_

"_Wait!!"_

Piru opened her eyes and saw Clef staring down at her.

"Have a nice dream?" He asked.

"Definitely." Piru answered smirking.

Fuu was nervous. Here she was standing in the middle of a crowded ballroom feeling like a sitting duck. Hikaru and Lantis had insisted that Fuu attend the ball tonight. It was the first one being held since the Queen's disappearance. Prince Ferio didn't want to hold it, but even Clef had insisted this time.

"We have to show them that we are still strong. We need to show them that the kingdom hasn't fallen apart."

Fuu hated it when he was right.

_Especially if it means me standing here in the middle of a ballroom surrounded by people who already hate me. If I wanted to be hated and ignored I would have stayed home._

Suddenly the ballroom went quiet as the footman, who announced the arrival of new guests, stepped out and banged his staff twice on the floor.

"My Lords! My Ladies! Announcing his Grace the Duke of Gloucester!"

A handsome young man with short light blue hair and pale skin stepped into the ballroom. A feint frown dominated his face, he surveyed the room. Suddenly his eyes caught Fuu's and they locked gazes. Fuu was surprised that even at the distance they were at she could see amusement cross his face. She quickly broke eye contact her face blushing scarlet. The handsome Duke began to slowly weave his way through the ballroom towards Fuu.

_Oh no!_

Fuu thought as she felt panic rise in her. Fighting it down she watched as the Duke came towards her. He was not dressed in the latest fashion, which dictated that men wear tight breeches that stop below the knee and neck ruffs that made them look like a ballerina with dyslexia. Instead he wore a white shirt with a little lace at the neck and cuffs. A light blue doublet with a picture of a dragon embroidered in silver on it. A dark blue frock coat and brown breeches and boots completed the outfit. It wasn't much, for someone who was suppose to be a Duke it was actually quite plain. But what the Duke lacked in lace he made up with in confidence, he wore it like a second skin. Causing all the Ladies around him to swoon. All the young Ladies in the ballroom instantly feel in love with him, while the older more experienced ones smiled open invitations. But the comely Duke noticed none of this. He had an intense look on his face and all his attention seemed to be focused on reaching Fuu.

"My Lady." The Duke said as he bowed over her hand. Startled Fuu stared at the Duke a slight thrill went through her. Until realization hit, she _knew_ those mischievous blue eyes!

"Umi?"

"Umi? No I'm sorry I'm afraid you have me mistaken for another my dear Lady. My name is Richard the Duke of Gloucester."

"Oh I'm sorry I though you were . . . someone else."

"I'm sure. Now tell me Lady Fuu do you dance?" He asked smiling. Fuu couldn't help but blush at the charm that seemed to ooze from this man.

"Yes." She held out her hand and the Duke spun her out onto the dance floor.

"Umi is that really you?" She asked carefully as they merged with the other dancers.

"Sadly yes. I didn't realize that I made such a handsome man, and that's measuring by the evil jealous looks that are being shot in our direction."

"I noticed. Some of those Ladies nearly fainted you know."

"Yes, not exactly the reaction a person wants on her coming out you know."

"Well most girls who are coming out don't dress in drag."

"True." Umi said chuckling.

"Now why are you here?"

"Why for you and his Highnesses protection of course."

"Protection? I thought my coming here was protection enough?"

"Hardly, from what I've learned about your sister she is a very determined woman who would stop at nothing to get what she wants."

"No kidding I never noticed." Fuu said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Umi's eyes filled with amusement and she smiled her charming devil-may-care smile. Fuu once again felt that slight thrill run through her.

"You know you look and act like a handsome Duke a little too well for my liking."

She said glaring at Umi.

"Now, now Fuu that is no way to treat the person who may of just saved your life."

"What?"

"His highness was rumored to have a lover, which everyone assumed was you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you have been seen in the Prince's company more often than Lantis, _and_ you were seen leaving his chambers at the wee hours of the morning. Which in conclusion means that you are the Prince's rumored lover."

"Wonderful."

"Yes and no. By having this rumor your sister knows exactly where you are. Now don't panic." Umi said firmly when she felt Fuu stiffen in her arms. "That is a good thing. It means that your sister will quit sending hit men after you."

"How is that? I thought the whole point of those hit men was to find me and well . . . hit me."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"They were looking for you not to kill you just to find you and take you home. Now they don't have to find you."

"Wow you know Umi you're a credit to the enemy."

"Let me finish. Your sister now thinks, with the help of the Duke of Gloucester, that you are drowning in court politics. Thus you are other wise occupied and out of her hair."

"I still don't—" Fuu was cut off by the end of the song. They politely bowed and or curtsied to each other. Umi then captured Fuu's and placed it in the crock of her elbow, she then lead her out onto the balcony.

"Your sister is holed up in her fortress which is smack dap in the middle of your lands. And no matter how hard Clef tries he can't get through her magical protections." She said softly as they reached the safety of the balcony.

"How did you—"

"Not important. What is is the distraction you cause the Prince. Right now he is head over heels in love with you. If he thinks that a new suitor has come to win your hand he will stop at nothing to stop this from happening. Now your sister thinks that not only the Prince but Clef is distracted and she will swoop in here like a vulture leaving herself vulnerable."

"Do you really think it will happen that way?" Fuu said with doubt in her voice.

"No, but it's a nice theory."

"So then what is the real plain?"

"That is the real plain."

"What?!"

"Yeah it's the best we could come up with in such short notice. It can work because while all this drama is happening Clef will stop his attacks on your sister's fortress. Which will lead her to the conclusion that Clef has let his guard down."

"Which means that she will make a mistake."

"Exactly. Sadly right now it's all we got." Umi looked over Fuu's shoulder and saw a tide of doom coming to crash down on them. "Here comes the Prince and boy does he look angry. I hope that Clef told him about the ruse."

"Lady Fuu. Duke Gloucester." Ferio said acidly.

"I guess not." Umi muttered under her breath.

"You're Highness." Fuu said covering up Umi's mutter.

"You're Highness." Umi echoed bowing.

"Lady Fuu I was hoping that you would honor me with a dance." He said glaring at Umi. Who was having one hell of a time keeping a straight face.

"Of course." Ferio smiled at this and took Fuu's hand, leading her back into the ballroom. Umi quickly turned away from prying eyes and let out a muffled snort of laughter.

_They'll probably interpret that as anger. Oh well that's why I'm here after all._

As Umi stared out to the garden a smile slowly crossed her face.

_I hope Fuu explains to Ferio about all this or I may very well find myself in a duel, and something tells me that Ferio would win. _Umi let out a soft sigh._ Such a lovely night the moon is full, soft music is playing in the background, the roses are in bloom. It almost makes you want to throw up._

A sudden image of the Master Mage flashed across Umi's brain, causing her to blush.

_Damn it! Why is that in my head?! He doesn't like me! I mean I don't like him. He's only using me to protect the kingdom, nothing more._

"Umi?" A soft baritone said behind her.

_Oh no. Someone up there really hates me don't they._

Slowly Umi turned around, and standing there was the Master Mage.

_Damn it!!_

"Clef what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how well you faired against the Prince."

"Yes, I really need to thank you for telling the Prince all about the ruse. I mean because the Prince is a very good actor it almost _looked_ like he wanted me to burst into flames." Clef gave Umi a sheepish grin.

"Well I thought it would be better if the Prince didn't know about it. I'm afraid that the Prince isn't a very good actor."

"What?"

"If the Prince was to know about the trick we are pulling he would blow it. He can't lie to save his life."

"Wonderful that makes him an ideal candidate for the throne."

"I know we are still working on that, not that an honest man wouldn't be refreshing in this court."

"Yeah the corruption is a little stifling."

"Sharks couldn't teach these people anything new." Umi softly laughed at this, turning back to look out at the garden. It wouldn't do for anyone to see her talking to the Master Mage like this. Umi wanted rumors but she wanted to _control_ the rumors, not _be_ controlled by them.

"You do need to tell the Prince soon or I'm going to have to get a new wardrobe; and that would be most inconvenient since I heard it's harder than hell to find a shirt to match the sword sticking out of your chest."

"It wont go that far."

"Yeah right you did see how he was glaring at me right." Out of the corner of her eye Umi say Clef lean against the balcony's banister. He was still facing the ballroom.

"The Prince will not call you out."

"Sure you keep that thought. While I listen to the rumors that will soon be circulating around about Fuu and me."

"Umi! Are you saying you would ruin Fuu's reputation?"

"Please Clef I'm hurt! You actually think I need to make anything up?" Umi snorted. "The morons of the court will do that job for me. Which I'd like to point out is the whole point of me dressing like this."

"Yes you do make a handsome man."

"Thanks that is exactly what a girl wants to hear." Out of the corner of her eye Umi could see Clef smile. She felt her heart race at the sight, she also felt herself blush.

_Stupid treacherous hormones! He just smiled!_

"Here comes the Prince again." Clef said quietly.

"Wonderful just remember. I don't want to be a hat rack."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright that is the end of that chapter. I hope you like it! Yes and I have a little background info for anyone who wants to read it.**

**Piru: (Peer-oo) A name of the Finnish devil or evil principle. AKA a kind of low grade trickster like a raven or crow.**

**Silklands: It is where Fuu and Hikaru are from. Think of it like Asia.**

**Okay that is it! I'm sorry that this is so short I'll make the next one longer hopefully it will be out around the end of Jan. or the beginning of Feb. But I make no promises!**


	3. The Plot Sickens

11

**Hello once again dear readers! I must say that the Muse has been attacking me with regularity lately. I just wish she would stop **

**using the damn bat. Anyway it is now time for another installment for the wonderful Soap Opera I'd like to call . . . As the World **

**Throws Up. Opps sorry wrong story. Now on with the show!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three long grueling weeks since the ball. Fuu's name was now quite tangled in a gossip filled love triangle. Prince Ferio very nearly ripped my throat out for dancing with her twice in one evening. Hikaru and Lantis were out in a secret mission, and Fuu's sister, The Duchess or so I learned, had stopped all kidnapping attempts.

_Which is the whole problem!_ Umi screamed into her mind. _That stupid witch hasn't even uttered a bloody spell since all this started! A good point yet bad since the whole **point** of this retarded plan was for her to show her ugly face! She's suppose to make a mistake, but she can't do that if she doesn't do **anything**!!_

Letting out an annoyed sigh Umi glared daggers into the desk in front of her.

"Something wrong?" Clef asked as he looked up from the papers he was reading. Umi just snorted and continued glaring at the desk.

"Did my desk do something wrong?" Rolling her eyes Umi considered a retort then just said.

"No." And turned her eyes to glare out the window. Without even looking at Clef Umi could feel him grin. Which just pissed her off even more. But she kept her anger inside; Clef had been kind enough to allow her to hide in his study. Ever since that cursed night; Umi has had every female from the lowliest scullery maid to a Baroness either flirt with her or suggest . . . other things. Umi shuddered as she remembered the last time she went to her room. Dinner had just ended and the Duke was walking back to her chambers. She had felt quite satisfied since Lady Fuu had sat to her right. And she had kept the Prince frowning for most of the dinner, as she made Fuu laugh with one outrageous story after another. Smiling the Duke had opened the door and found that her room was anything but empty. There lying on the bed was the Baroness that had been sitting to the Duke's left at dinner, she had also ran her foot . . . never mind. Now having a Baroness in your bed wouldn't have been that bad, had it not been for her . . . unusual state of dress. Panicking at finding a naked woman in her bed Umi smiled weakly, shut the door, and calmly walked away. She didn't know where she was going. The _to_ part didn't matter it was the _from_ and _away_ part that was important. Thinking shed had gotten away Umi turned a corner and ran into a bunch of giggling maids. Who were all _very_ pleased to meet the handsome Duke.

_Lucky me. I still don't know how I got myself out of that situation. All I know is that I did some really fast talking. Some how I extracted myself out of that mob, and fled through the nearest unlocked door. Which to my perfect luck got me where I am now. In the middle of the Master Mage's damned study. As if I need this right now. The stupid plans not working, I'm five seconds away from getting called out by Ferio, and I've got nearly every woman in the damn castle trying to get into my pants! No wait I lied their trying to get into the **Duke's** pants._

"As if that makes it any better." Umi muttered softly to herself. Clef once again looked up from his work and tried not to grin. Sighing softly he pushed himself away from the desk. No matter what he did he knew he wasn't going to get any work done.

_Not while she's in the room._ He thought.

"Umi." Clef said softly in his baritone voice. Not getting a response he gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Startled Umi looked up into Clef's blue eyes. As their eyes locked Clef forgot how to breathe. The world disappeared; nothing existed except the blue eyed beauty in front of him. Who had been moments ago glaring at the window and muttering to herself. Their gazes stilled locked Clef couldn't help but get an urge to lean down and kiss her.

_Kiss her?! Dear gods man what are you thinking?! Snap out of it!_

But Clef's body wasn't listening to his brain. Slowly his hand came up to gently brush Umi's check. He was about to lean down and capture her tempting lips, when someone knocked on the door. Startled Clef straightened and turned towards the door.

"Who is it?" He asked, staling for time. He turned back to Umi to tell her to hide, but found nothing but an empty chair.

_That was quick._

"Master are you alright?" Ascot Clef's pupil asked from the open door.

"I'm fine Ascot. What news do you have?" He asked moving around to sit behind his desk.

"I was hoping to find Umi to tell her too, but I can't find her." Ascot said a concerned look coming over his face. Ever since Umi had started helping them she had treated Ascot as a little brother. He had found in Umi the friendly acceptance that not ever his own family gave him. And ever since the Prince had expressed his . . . dislike for the 'Duke' Ascot worried for her safety.

"It's alright Ascot, you actually just missed her. She was just here hiding from her admirers. Now tell me, what did you find out?"

"Another one of the Duchess's flunkies is in town. He was at the Honored Boar with Karla they went to one of the back rooms. They came out an hour or two later, then left going separate ways. Karla went home, but the flunkie left towards the Street of Lights." He said the last sentence blushing scarlet. The Street of Lights was a place well know for its negotiable affections. Clef smiled at the thought of innocent blushing Ascot wondering around its perfumed streets.

"Thank you Ascot. I'll find Umi and tell her what her old roommate is up to. Now why don't you go and get some rest. We'll cancel your lessons for today, you look like you could use some sleep."

"Thank you Master." Ascot bowed and quickly left before Clef could change his mind. A few minutes passed before Clef learned back in his chair and said to the room in general.

"Did you get all of that?"

"Yeah." A muffled voice said from under his desk.

"Any ideas?"

"Go into the Street of Lights and see if we can't get some information." Clef nodded and a few more minutes passed by before he stated.

"You're not going alone." He smiled as muffled curses rose from beneath his desk.

Umi woke up and then suddenly wished she didn't. Her stomach had decided to curl up and died in protest. This caused whatever was in her stomach to crawl up and die in her mouth. Slowly ever so slowly Umi opened her bloodshot eyes and looked around the room. This wasn't her room . . . that is _so_ not good. Carefully she rolled over and prayed that:

Her stomach wouldn't protest even further and decide to try to crawl out of her body.

That whoever was playing roulette with her head would stop.

That no one would be occupying this bed with her.

_The gods must hate me._

There lying on the other side of the rather large bed was the shape of another sleeping human being. At least she hoped it was another human being. Squinting pass the spinning of her head she saw light lavender hair poking out from the top of the bed sheets.

_Now I **know** that the gods hate me._

Clef it had to be Clef. Still trying to see past the spinning which had now becoming a headache. She saw a set of white robes had been thrown across the back of a chair.

_Oh my gods! Please tell me nothing happened. Please tell me nothing happened._

Slowly . . . carefully Umi moved her hand under the covers and placed it onto her stomach. Her _bare_ stomach.

_Damn it!_

Frowning Umi realized that she had two options.

Some how get over the hangover and get out of the nice warm bed.

Go back to sleep and pray that everything will look better in the morning, (hopefully with no spinning).

At that moment Clef rolled over onto his back. Umi decided to take option two, rolling over she snuggled up to Clef and placed her head on his chest.

_Might as well get some enjoyment out of all this._ She thought right before sleep came up to claim her.

Dawn had come and with it was the liquid gold, that falls through the windows and pierces through a sleeping man's mind. Clef groaned at the constant assault on his sleep confused head. Still groaning Clef began to stretch and suddenly stopped. He wasn't alone, looking down he saw blue hair and a bare shoulder.

"Umi?" He whispered. Still in the clutches of sleep the only answer she gave was to snuggle closer. Placing his arms around Umi, Clef gently sighed and rested his head against hers breathing in her intoxicating smell.

_Lily of the valley that's what the smell is._

He thought just before sleep dragged him back into oblivion.

Hours passed by, the morning came and went and the two lovers ignored it all. Each one trapped in a world of comfort and safety. That is until the noon bell rang and startled them both back into the harsh world of reality. Umi woke up first and found herself wrapped in Clef's arms. She felt him stir, cringing at the fact that he would awake and remember everything she couldn't and possibly be very angry at her, Umi held her breath.

"Are you awake?" He whispered in her ear. Sending chills down her spine.

"Yes." She replied softly.

"Good." He said tightening his arms and pulling Umi closer to him. Umi let out the breath she had been holding. She had expected anger, shame, even confusion . . . but not this . . . not acceptance.

"Clef?"

"Yes?"  
"What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" Disappointment laced his words.

"Well I remember . . ." Umi racked her brain trying to remember details of the night before. "I remember Ascot and then arguing with you about going to the Street of Lights. I remember finally going to the damn place with you tagging along." She could feel him grin. "And I remember finding the lackey . . . what was his name . . . Fred? Anyway I remember talking to the bastard buying him drinks . . . a _lot_ of drinks . . . a _whole_ _lot_ of drinks. And I'm afraid from there it all just gets . . . fuzzy. Did I really do what I think I did?" Clef chuckled lightly then kissed Umi's neck.

"Yeah you did. I've had women through themselves at me before but I don't think I've ever had someone . . ." He paused trying to search for the right words.

"Jump your bones?" Umi suggested her face burning scarlet.

"That works." He said with another light chuckle.

"Clef?"

"Yes?"

"Do you regret it?" Umi already knew the answer. Hadn't he wrapped his arms around her? Hadn't he lightly kissed her neck, sending delicious chills down her spine? But still . . . even after all that. The nagging worm of doubt was gnawing at her mind. What if he was just being polite? What if he just wanted a piece of ass? What if he doesn't even care or _like_ me? And on and on the thoughts went dragging her down and making her dread every second that he didn't answer.

"No." He said softly. "No." He said more firmly. Umi rolled over and looked into his eyes. What she read there made all the doubts disappear; it sent a wave of joy through her and maybe just a little fear. His lips came down and claimed hers, killing any further thoughts on the subject, as he kissed her with all the passion she blurry remembered from last night. Then as she knew it would the other shoe dropped. Someone knocked on the door. The two lovers ignored it, focused as they were on the wonderful feelings forming between them. The knock came again along with a loud insistent voice.

"Clef! Clef open up we need to talk!" It was Prince Ferio.

"Damn it!" Umi growled, reluctantly breaking the kiss. Jumping out of the bed Umi grabbed some her clothes pulling them on. She then looked around trying to find a place to hide. Clef pointed towards the door to the dressing chamber. Nodding Umi hurried towards it her doublet, coat, stocking, and boots a tangled bungle in her arms. Entering the room Umi finished getting dress and tried to smooth down her hair.

_Gods what I would give for a hot bath and a meal._ She thought sourly as she cracked open the door. Clef was standing in the way so she couldn't see the Prince, but boy could she hear him.

"He is trying to take her Clef!"

"Calm down Ferio. Who is trying to take whom?"

"The Duke! He's trying to take Fuu! I bet he was sent here by the Duchess that would be to her taste."

"Now let's think this through Ferio, why would the Duchess send a Duke to steal Fuu away from you?"

"Because I refused her!" Ferio paused as he tried to get his thoughts in order. "Remember some years ago when Fuu and her sister first came to the court?"

"Yes."

"Well you know how I felt after I saw Fuu, but it would seem that her sister felt the same way about me."

"You're kidding me." Clef said his baritone voice going dangerously low. There was a pause and Umi assumed that Ferio had nodded his head. Since Clef hadn't moved, his body was still blocking her view. "So she vowed revenge."

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Because . . . the same thing happened to me."

"What!!" Ferio and Umi yelled together. Umi quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, and prayed that the Prince didn't notice her out burst. He didn't, instead he just stood there in silence.

"She claimed that she was absolutely in love with me and that she couldn't live without me or something like that. When she realized that I could never return her feelings she got angry and vowed that she would get revenge."

"Which is when all this nonsense began to happen."

"Yes."

"So then it's both our faults."

"Actually I believe that she went after Lantis as well." Umi couldn't see but she could feel the grin the two men shared. She rolled her eyes, in exasperation.

_This male bonding is all well and good but I need to get out of this place! Make him go away Clef!_

Suddenly it hit her. She was doing all this . . . she was getting nearly killed . . . she had this hangover because . . . all of this was over the fact that three men turned this woman down?! A tsunami of anger crashed down onto Umi. She was being chased around by horny women because Ferio, Clef, and Lantis refused some stupid slut! She was daily avoiding being skewered by Ferio because some tart didn't get what she wanted! All of this! All of this stupidity was because some woman with magical powers was mad at being rejected!!!!

_Oh my gods!! This is so stupid!! The best motive this woman can come up with sounds like it was taken from a really bad Bard's tale. Like the one you heard last night._ Umi shuddered in the memory. Drunk as she was it was the one thing she remembered with disgusting clarity. It was about two sisters, one drowned and a Harper found her and made a harp out of her body. Not exactly the most pleasant of songs, but if the bard had had a nicer voice it may have been a lot less painful. But that wasn't the matter at hand, what mattered was that Umi had been stupid enough not to ask why the Duchess was trying to take over the Kingdom!

_It's a simple enough question! Why? Why am I here? Why is the stupid tit trying to take over a Kingdom? Why after all this did I actually agree to help them?!_

But Umi already knew the answer.

_Because it felt right. Man! Why after all my years of indifference and theft did I suddenly decide to go all noble? Why now?_


	4. Important Update

Alright I usually don't do this but I think I'm going to have to this time. I'm afraid that I won't be writing the fourth chapter this month. I know I got the other two out in a timely manner but right now some more pointless . . . I mean important things have come up. The main one being school. I hate physics! I hate physics! I hate physics! Chemistry sucks too! Cough Sorry . . . I'm thinking and hoping that I will be getting the fourth chapter out by March if not sooner. But I make no promises!

Oh yes and if you would like to contact me please feel free to do so at dearlodur at yahoo. Please no flamers or useless trivia about my writing skills, my personality, or anything else that society deems inappropriate. I _would_ appreciate any helpful criticism or any suggestions on the story so far. Also since it is on Yahoo any spam or stupidity of that sort will be trashed blah blah blah. Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews and your readership. I will finish this story I promise!

Your friendly neighborhood nutcase,

Lodur


	5. It All Comes to a Point

**Alright first I'd like to apologize for how late this chapter is. Things have happened and I'm afraid that my muse lifted its hands in disgust and took off. Sadly without my muse I'm stuck doing formal reports with as much creative juice as a turnip. Okay I'm done whining . . . for now. So enjoy the fruits of my labor.**

The morning air was . . . cold. Very, very, very, very, _very_ cold. The only composition was the sunrise peeking up over the horizon creating a light show with the mist.

_Wonderful._ Umi thought. _Here I am standing in a _**cold**_, misty field waiting for someone to come and stick a sword in me. Yes Ladies and Gentlemen he finally caught me. The Prince has called me out, and I the respectable Duke would look a coward if I refused. Even though I haven't the faintest idea on how to use a sword._

Umi glanced down at the length of steel strapped to her side. It was a work of art. With a shiny new blade, and a gold interlacing basket hilt. A gift from Fuu.

_Which was probably the straw that broke the Prince's back. To have _**his**_ woman give a gift to his rival._ She frowned and shook her head. _I wouldn't be surprised if she did it on purpose. That naïve innocent act doesn't fool _me_; something tells me that under that mask is a very evil person. Especially since a sword is a noble's weapon and being born and raised a commoner, I've never even _**held**_ a sword. Tell now._

"Damnit." She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Umi?" Ascot asked.

"Nothing you'd want to hear." Umi said smiling up at the tall student mage. "Thanks for acting as my second Ascot. Are you sure this won t put you in bad graces with the Prince?"

"Ferio and I have been friends since childhood. I know how to weasel my way back into his good graces." He said chuckling.

"Well I hope so, because here he comes now . . . and for some odd reason he doesn't look happy." Prince Ferio and his second, which irony upon irony turned out to be Clef, slowly came into view. Seeing the Duke, AKA Umi, the Prince glowered. Upon seeing Ascot shaking in silent mirth. Glancing over at the Master Mage she saw him trying to fight against a grin.

"Bastards. Damn all Mages _back_ into the hell you all crawled out of." She whispered, loud enough for Ascot to hear. Which only intensified his shaking. Finally giving in to her impulse Umi rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the field. She could see Clef slowly making his way to the middle of the field.

"I believe that's your cue." She said to Ascot. As he made his way towards Clef, Umi looked at her opponent. He had a serious look on his face; she could also see him fingering his sword.

_I'm dead. Kill me now because I am _**so**_ dead._

Ascot returned to Umi a grin plastered onto his face onto his face.

"It seems we have two chooses. You can either be declared a coward and leave never to return, or you can fight the Prince and some how keep him from killing you. Which is what he really wanted to do, by the way."

"No kidding. And to think I though he wanted to invite me to tea."

"So . . . then you'll choose the second option right?"

"Yes." She said through gritted teeth.

"Well then I guess I'll go tell them what you said."

"Yes, you go do that." She forced out of her, what felt like, permanently clenched teeth. Standing there Umi looked outwardly serious and focused. Inward she was raving and cursing, stamping her feet, pulling her hair, and banging her head against the preverbal wall. She was doing all of this so inwardly and so well that she didn't notice Ascot come back. That is until he stood right in front of Umi and smiled, in her opinion, rather evilly.

"Master Clef or shall I say the Prince says that he will fright you and since he is a gentleman and a solider that he will not hurt you."

Hearing this Umi stood there and blinked.

"You . . . have . . . got . . . to be kidding me. That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. That's like saying I'll rob you but I wont steal anything. Come on Ascot pull the other one it's got a bell on it."

Ascot stared at Umi a confused look on his face.

"Oh right!" He suddenly said the look of confusion evaporating. "Sorry I meant he will _not _kill you."

"You know Ascot."

"Yes."

"Its times like this that I could really _hate_ you."

"You don't mean that."

"Want to bet. Okay so I don't entirely mean it. But if I die here I'm going to come back and haunt you for the rest of your miserable life."

With those hostile parting words Umi stepped out to the middle of the field her sword drawn and ready to get . . . eliminated.

**I'm working on the next chapter as we speak . . . or type . . . one of the two. Anywho I am working on it I swear! And I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter like I said in the beginning my muse has given up on me. Sigh Once finals are over I'll finish this stupid thing. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Get the Point?

**The muse has returned . . . alright actually it was the fact that I didn't want to do my finals homework that caused this sudden writing spree. But not like that is a bad thing right? Well I do hope that you enjoy the fruit of my labors, and I can say that it will probably take only one more chapter to finish this story. Okay now on with the show!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Life was not fair, not like that was unusual for Umi, but it was still unfair.

"Alright if you could both step to the center of the field, and face each other, we can get this over with." Clef said.

Umi gulped and started to walk, her sense of doom building with each step. She stopped a few feet away from the Prince and drew her sword. The Prince did the same, only he then went into the proper stance. While Umi stood there holding the sword out in front of her, hoping that would keep her alive.

"Begin!"

The Prince went after Umi with all the pent up aggression he had been feeling since the Duke showed up. Umi by some unnatural chance keep him from killing, or maiming, her. He lunged, he parried, he thrusted; Umi waved her sword around in a comical manner. And then the gods decided to exercise their sick sense of humor. Umi was backing up and still waving her sword around. When the back of her foot caught on a rock, which caused her to fall backwards. Now instinct or just plain dumb luck caused Umi to continue to hold her sword straight out. This is of course where the gods sick humor comes in. At the same time that Umi fell the Prince thrusted, over extending himself, and sunk an inch of Umi's sword into his stomach.

"Halt!" Clef's frantic voice shouted over the ringing in Umi's ears.

_I won! Dear gods I stabbed the Prince! Okay so he actually stabbed himself, but who is going to believe that!"_

"Your Highness are you alright?" Clef asked the stricken Prince. Who gave the Mage a look that screamed what-do-you-think!

"Sorry my Lord stupid question." Clef mumbled as he gently removed the sword and began to heal the, still glaring, Prince. At this point Umi was debating whether she wanted to run like a sissy-la la, or stay and face the wrath of a wounded Prince. And from the look of things that would be on _hell_ of a wrath. She quickly decided. She had to do the honorable, but stupid, thing and stay . . . damnit. Getting up Umi made her way towards Ascot, who stood with his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"You stabbed the Prince!" He shouted.

"I thought that was the point?"

"Well . . . yes. But you still stabbed the Prince!"

"It's not like he wasn't going to do the same to me! Oh man what's going to happen!"

"Well either the Prince will acknowledge that you won and give up all rights to Fuu."

"Snowballs chance in hell. And what do you mean by rights?"

"Nothing . . . it's a guy thing. But the other thing is that you are put on trial for treason and hung."

"Wonderful so once the Prince regains consciousness, since it seems Clef knocked him out, he will wake up _really_ angry; and my head will soon be leaving my body."

"Pretty much."

"Great."

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light that encompassed the field. Everyone, except for the Prince who was still unconscious, cried out in pain. Trying to blink back the spots, Umi felt something tug at her arm.

"Follow me." A familiar voice whispered in Umi's ear.

"What?" She said still a little dazed. The person who whispered began to pull at her arm. Staggering along at first, Umi quickly realized what she was doing and dug in her heels.

"Damnit Piru! Will you just follow me!" The voice clicked.

_Karla_

Still a little confused Umi followed Karla. It was also the lesser of the two evils, it was easier to follow Karla and figure out what was going on, opposed to explaining herself Ferio. Karla led Umi a short distance away from the dueling field to a small grove of trees where a carriage was waiting.

"Get in." Karla said. Umi didn't detect a threat in her voice, so it was a good assumption that Karla didn't know who Umi was working for.

_It maybe better to just go along. If I can get in I maybe able to find some more information._

As Umi climbed into the carriage, she realized that it was not empty.

"Piru I presume. It is a pleasure to meet you." A figure in black said. "The pleasure's all mine." Umi said as she took her seat.

"Did anyone see you?" The figure in black asked Karla as she sat down next to Umi.

"No. I set off a Blinding spell. Though it took awhile to convince Piru to follow me."

The figure turned back to Umi and studied her. Umi did the same, though the only thing she could study, was her face; and then only from the nose down. Which was fortunate for Umi, since recognition is from the lower half of the face. And Umi knew this face, since she had just fought a duel over it. This must be Fuu's sister the Duchess.

_Now for the question of the day. How much does she know?_

"I've heard a lot of good things about you Piru." The Duchess said, startling Umi back to reality.

"Really? Are you sure they were talking about me?" The Duchess gave off a light chuckle at Umi's weak joke.

"Yes you Piru. I've also heard that you have done a nice disappearance act recently."

"A disappearance act? Oh! Yeah . . . I somehow got mixed up with the wrong people."

"Really?"

"Yeah there was this fight at the Honored Boar, which I must have lost since I don't remember the end of, but I did wake up in the palace cells."

"Then someone let you out?"

"Hardly." Umi snorted. "I wouldn't be known as the best thief in the city if I couldn't get out of a cell. And that's from a modest point of view."  
"True but why have you been masquerading as a Duke?"

"Well after I got out I stumbled into this room that had all these really nice clothes, and I decided to try to make a profit. You know enter the enemies' defenses and wipe them clean." Umi knew it was a weak excuse, but the only one she could come up with. She began praying to whatever god was listening, that this woman in black thought Piru _was_ that greedy.

"So then . . . why the duel with the Prince?"

"I don't like the Prince. I figured going after his Lady would get his nose all out of joint. I must admit though, I never expected it to go _this_ far."

"Really? From what I remember of the Prince, he was a bit of a hot head."

"You knew the Prince my Lady?"

"Yes. I was at the court some years ago and was . . . slighted by him." The black figure reached up and lowered her hood. It was just as Umi feared. This woman's face was identical to Fuu's. Blonde hair, green eyes, blah, blah, blah. The only different was a small mole at the corner of the Duchesses left eye. _And_ the fact that Fuu never ranted, and her mouth never twisted into a sneer, nor did her right eye twitch _when_ she ranted. Other than that they could have been twins, which they probably were.

"The Master Mage also used me. Used me like some . . ." The Duchess waved her hand about in an attempt to find the right word.

"Dockside whore?"

"Yes! Dockside whore!" The Duchess pinned Umi with a penetrating mad look, her right eye twitching.

_Wow now that is a just a little disturbing. And she is still ranting. I guess I should be listening._

"You understand me Piru I can tell. Karla also tells me that you see things no one else does."

"Well." Umi said looking embarrassed.

"You can see magic. For example you can tell if someone is a true healer, or when someone is placing a spell on you."

"It's not _that_ useful really."

"Isn't it? How about that time when you were stealing from that merchant? You remember the one who would have had your head if you hadn't of detected that invisibility spell." Karla put in.

"Yeah." Umi knew that merchant only too well. He was paranoid beyond belief. Every night he placed an invisibility spell on himself and 'patrolled' his house. It was like the chains in the cell. A tingling sensation at the back of her neck was her only warning.

_A few back-breaking, knee-twisting, death defying feats later and I was out of that house._

"The only thing I got out of that was my life. Not that I'm complaining, but I still don't see why you would need me?"

"You Piru have something I most definitely need. You know the palace, you know who is in the palace, _and_ you have the skills I have been looking for." The Duchess sat back and smiled. Her eye, for once, was not twitching but the penetrating look was still there.

_So is the madness. She really has no idea that she is doing it. I don't get it she isn't doing this for power, or for revenge. Okay so she is doing t his because she has been, more than likely, politely refused. Well I guess you can call that revenge, but it's just so . . . dumb._

The Duchesses' smile increased as she watched Umi, as if she was aware of her internal monologue.

"I can tell you're still not completely convinced."

_You could say that._ Umi thought, outwardly she only nodded her head.

"Then let me just say that if you were to help me I will give you power. I can give you all that you ever dreamed of. You just need to join me."

_So she's going to play the old greed card is she? YES! Well two can play at that game._

"I'll join." The Duchess smiled a lecherous smile.

"Good . . . very good."

"I do have a few questions though."

"Go on."

"What happened to the Queen?" The Duchess blinked, and then started to laugh, Karla joined her.

"The Queen left of her own free will."

"What?"

"It seemed that she had fallen in love with some High Priest. Who, ironically enough, was sworn to celibacy. And since it would have been politically disastrous to marry such an individual the Queen and the Priest ran away. With some discreet help from the Duchess of course." Karla replied a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh . . . wow. Never would have though of that."

_Why didn't I think of that. Oh I know because it's so . . . dumb! Damnit! What is the world coming to when you can't even trust the villains to be sly and sneaky!_

"I knew you would be impressed Piru. It's like a big prank! Everyone, including you, think it was some master plan that got the Queen out of the way. Instead of her shrinking her duties and running away to elope with a Priest!" Karla gloated a creepy smile plastered on her face. Suddenly she began to laugh, which was just as creepy as the smile. The Duchess joined Karla in laughter. Adding to the rising creepiness in the carriage.

_I wonder if we're going to fast for me to jump out?_ Umi thought as she joined her weak laugh to the others.

"Now we must return to the house and prepare for our taking over."

_What are we going to do tonight Brain? Same thing we do every night Pinky. Try to take over the world!_ Umi thought using the tag line to the latest court joke.

"What do you mean that damn Duke was actually Umi!" Ferio yelled then grimaced and clutched his stomach in pain.

"Calm down Ferio. Umi was disguised as the Duke to get some attention off me. And because you can't keep a secret we didn't tell you." Fuu said.

"But why did you let me make such a fool of myself . . ."

"Because you act like you're the only one who can even look at me. That gets very . . . annoying. I'm sorry I never meant for you to get hurt by it. I also never meant for Umi to get kidnapped!" Fuu chocked out through a sob.

"Well what are we going to do about it? Lantis and Hikaru are still out looking for the Queen. Who can we send to go looking for Umi?" Ascot asked the room in general. Fuu let out another choked sob; Ferio reached out and gently took her hand. She smiled down at him and pulled the blanket up to cover him. Since Clef was interrupted in his healing of the Prince, the wound he received in the duel was still there. But it was still partially healed, so the Prince was bedridden for some time.

"I don't think there is anything that we _can_ do."

"What do you mean, Clef?" Ferio asked the Master Mage. He turned his face up to answer. It was then that the other three noticed how awful the Mage looked. His eyes were ringed with red and blood shot as if he had spent all night scanning for Umi, which he probably had. His hair looked like he had ran his fingers through it a good hundred times and his shoulders had a hunched defeated look to them.

"I have scanned all night, and I haven't even found a trace of her aura. Nor do I think we are going to find her by manual search.

"So it has come down to that." Ferio said his voice low and somber.

"Yes. We must trust Umi, with out very lives."

"Would she really sell us out?" Fuu asked.

"No!" Clef said with probably more force than he meant to. But that one word, that one mono-syllable. Not only cemented their trust in Umi, but it also clarified the relationship between the Master Mage and the thief.

"Clef did you—" Fuu was interrupted by a light tap on the window.

"It has to be a bird." Ferio said his voice full of doubt. A hand appeared and gently tapped on the window again.

"Dear gods." Fuu breathed.

"Ascot I believe you better let Umi in before she breaks her damn neck." Clef calmly told his apprentice. Who being the closest to the window opened it and looked down to see Umi. Who was hanging from a few nearly nonexistent, hand and foot holds.

"You look like a barnacle." Ascot observed dryly.

"Wow Ascot you must be the clever one in your family. Now Captain Obvious if you're done with your fascinating reports, I'd like to be let _in_." Came the equally dry answer from below. Chuckling, Ascot reached out and hauled Umi into the room.

"Why am I not surprised that it's you Umi." Ferio said. Umi smiled and batted her eyes at Ferio.

"Why Your Highness I do believe you complimented me. In a rather unflattering backhanded way." Umi finished glaring at the Prince.

"Umi." Clef whispered. Umi stopped her glaring and quickly turned to face Clef, her eyes bright and full of mischief.

"Hey." She whispered back. Their eyes met and unlike the first time this happened, the message that passed was not hostile.

"Umi! What happened? Where did you go?" Ascot asked breaking the moment.

"Oh yeah . . . sorry. Karla set off the Blinding spell. She is also the one who guided me, through that wonderful period of blindness, to her boss."

"Her boss?"

"The Duchess."

"Oh."

"The good news is that we aren't facing a power hungry maniac."

"That's comforting. Then what are we facing?"

"Were facing a revenge seeking nut ball."

"What!" Everyone barring one, yelled.

"She's nuts, off her rocker, one fish short of a school, a few cards short of a deck, looney tooney, ready to check into the happy hotel. Need I go on?"

"No."

"Good. Now I need to go."

"What? Wait! What do you mean you have to go? Go where?"

"I have to go and sabotage a few thing, but don't worry I'll be back.

"Umi will you please explain!" Ferio said completely exasperated.

"There's not a whole lot of time to explain . . . so I'll sum up. The Duchess asked me to join her, offering me power beyond my wildest dreams. I accepted and she took me to her," Umi rolled her eyes, "hideout and told me my job would be to sneak in here and sabotage a few things." Finishing Umi crossed her arms over her chest and looked at everyone's confused faces.

"You joined the Duchess?" Ascot asked.

"Well she offered me power." Umi answered in a whinny voice.

"Umi." Clef warned.

"Fine. I was suppose to come back here as Duke Richard, and place a few things in Fuu's room. Thus making the wounded Prince think his Lady is cheating on him. Since the Prince likes to worry himself into a grave—"

"I do not!" The indignant Prince yelled from his bed.

"Alright fine. You worry until you can't stand it anymore then you go out and get yourself stabbed. And don't act like you didn't already do that." The Prince gave a sheepish grin.

"Alright then what were you suppose to do?"

"Well I was then suppose to get Fuu into a very bad position and have the Prince walk in . . ." Umi stopped and looked at every ones disgusted looks. "Get your minds out of the gutter! First!" She held up her finger counting off her point. "It's not like I was going to do it in the first place! Second! It was only suppose to be a kiss! Three! I was _never_ going to do it!" Still steaming Umi looked defiantly into every ones face. Suddenly Fuu got a sad look on her face. She looked down then slowly looked back up at Umi.

"You mean you don't want to kiss me?" She asked shyly. Umi was shocked, then as what Fuu said sank in. Glaring Umi said a few obscenities she learned out on the streets that not only insulted Fuu's ancestors but were anatomically impossible. Everyone laughed at Umi who continued to glare and mumble curses under her breath.

"Are you done Umi?" Clef asked when everyone had calmed down.

"Yes."

"Good because I'd like to know how we are going to deal with this."

"Simple, we let it happen."

"What?"

"We have the twitching lunatic think her plan is working."

"That way we can take the fight to where we want it."

"Exactly."

"Do you think it will work?" Fuu asked.

"Probably not." Umi said shrugging her shoulders. "But—"

"It's the best we have." Everyone quoted. Umi gave them a surprised look.

"Have I said that before?"

"Only about a few hundred times." Ascot sarcastically said.

"Well then if you already know what I'm going to say . . . I'm going to bed."

"What? Umi!"

"There's nothing more we can do tonight, and frankly I'm exhausted. Let's finish this in the morning. Any objections? Good then I'm off to bed." With that Umi turned around and headed towards the door.

"Umi wait! I'll go with you." Clef caught up with Umi and gently took her arm the tingling in her arm telling her he used an invisibility spell. "It wouldn't look good if the Duke was found coming out of the Prince's apartment."

"That's true. I must be in worse shape than I thought I didn't even think of that."

"Well climbing up the side of a castle usually does that to a person." Clef said sarcastically.

"It wasn't up the entire castle. There is a tree that grows up the side of the castle. Then there is a few balconies and window that make climbing easy." Umi said stifling the urge to hold onto Clef's arm and lean on him, as they walked down the hall.

_Come on Umi get your stupid head together! Stop trying to act like some love sick milk maid!_

"Wait. Clef?"

"Yes."

"We're not headed towards my room."

"I know."

"We're headed towards yours."

"Indeed."

"Why?" Umi instantly cursed herself for how squeaky her voice sounded.

"I need to speak to you. Why don't you want to go to my room?"

"I didn't say that! I just . . . it's not that . . . you just . . ." Umi could feel that Clef was waiting for her to finish her sentence . . . damn him.

"We're here." She said instead.

"So it would seem." He muttered as he magically opened the door and ushered Umi through. It was dark but the room could have been illuminated by Umi's blush. She was trying, without success, to _not_ think of the last time she was in this room. Which only caused her to blush even more.

"Umi?" He was very close when he asked. So close that his breath tickled her ear, and caused her blush to go up another notched.

"Yes?" At least this time instead of squeaking her voice sounded, almost, steady.

"If you blush anymore you'll pass out from all the blood rushing to your head."

"You dirty son of a bitch! How dare . . . I am not blushing!" He lightly chuckled by her ear. Her back suddenly went ram rod straight but it didn't help keep the shiver from running down her back.

"Do you not trust me?"

"What? I mean what do you want to talk about?" She blurted out before she did pass out from all the damn blood rushing to her face.

"I thought we were talking about what I wanted to talk about." Clef's arm came around and circled her waist. He used his other arm to magically light the lamps. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about your plan."

"My plan?" Umi tried to turn and face Clef but he tightened his arm, keeping Umi's back pressed up against his chest. "What about my plain? What's wrong with it?"

"You mean what's not wrong with it. You've forgotten about Karla Umi. She was your roommate she knows you. I can't really see you being able to trick her so easily."

"Well yes . . . but I wasn't exactly the same person there as I am here—

Suddenly Clef turned Umi around to face him his blood shot eyes boring into hers.

"I know that you are lying to me. I also know that the Duchess is also a very accomplished mage, which means she can sense lies. Your friend Karla is also talented in that area, and like I said she _knows_ you." Clef's hands clutched painfully at Umi's shoulders, as he shook her to emphasis his point. "Please Umi. I thought I lost you once . . . it nearly killed me. I don't want to lose you again." Still clutching her shoulders Clef's head sagged down in defeat. Kicking herself out of her stunned state Umi gently laid her hands on his.

"I'm sorry Clef I didn't . . ." Pausing Umi looked away from the Mage her brow creased in frustration. "Yes your right Clef Karla knows me better than I like. She saw through some of the lies I told them. But I know how to get around that damn trick you mages do."

"What?" He asked raising his head, his hands still unmoving.

"You can sense lies but what if tell the truth . . . well part of the truth anyway. If I don't lie then you can't tell that I'm only telling you half truths."

"How did you figure this out?" He asked a little bit of awe in his voice.

"Karla she once said that she couldn't tell if I was lying this one time. I was but I did it by telling part of the truth, I also mixed in rumors and what not so I believed the lies I was telling her. If I believe that their true then to me their not lies and you can't tell."

"So then she believed that nonsense you spurted out to us?" He said doubt filling his voice.

"Well . . . no. I had to do some vocal tap dancing to get out of that situation."

"Then what is the real plan?"

"I can't tell you." Umi placed her hand on Clef's mouth to forestall any protests. "I need you to trust me . . . please. The whole stupid plan _wont_ work if I don't get an honest reaction out of everyone. Trust me." Umi's eyes begged Clef to believe her, begged for his trust. His face softened and his hands slide down Umi's arms and caught her hands in his.

"I trust you." He gently said as he brought her hands to his mouth and kissed them. Umi gave him a dazzling smile. His eyes brightened and he grinned.

"One last question Umi." He said lowering her hands but not letting them go.

"Ummmmmm . . . okay." Umi said her earlier nervousness returning.

"Will you stay tonight? Will you stay here . . . with me?" The grin vanished to be replaced by a serious look, and eyes that begged her to say yes.

"Yes." She whispered. Clef smiled and pulled Umi into his arms to give her a kiss that promised so much more to come.

**Hope you enjoyed that . . . and please stop yelling at me. At least it isn't a cliff hanger. I really can't stand those damn things either. Oh and if you have to ask that was a Pinky and the Brain reference. Please do not sue me I don't own them I swear!**


	7. The Point

**Well this is the final chapter for this story, and due to the fact that I'm losing my internet connection I wont be posting anythingelse for a while. But when I do it will be about Lantis and Hakiru and what happened to them int his story. Smile So for nowgood bye andthanks for all the fish!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dawn once again came, and with it was the bright unforgiving light. Which will penetrate any obstacle in its way and assault your sleep befuddled mind. This happens to everyone whether you're a King, peasant, or Master Mage. Clef groaned as the pearly light of dawn shone without mercy unto his face. Still groaning Clef rolled over, and instead of encountering another body like he thought he would, the other side of the bed was empty. Cracking open an eye Clef saw a piece of paper on the other pillow.

_Damnit!_ He thought. Opening his eyes he sat up rubbing his face and read what was on the paper.

_Clef,_

_I'm sorry about leaving you like this. I wished I could have stayed longer, but I need to stick to the plan. I thought about it last night and I realized that I needed to tell you a few things. The whole scenario I gave you last night was bullshit. As you probably already know. But what you don't know is that—_

"Clef!" A voice shouted from the other side of the door. Ascot came rushing into the room, worry etched onto his face.

"Thank the gods Clef you're awake."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Fuu. She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"She had fallen asleep in Ferio's room last night, and when I went in there this morning she was gone."

"Are you sure she didn't just go back to her room?"

"No I've looked every where. I even did a scan of the castle. I couldn't find her aura . . . I also couldn't find Umi's."

"Umi?" His eyes widening Clef quickly finished reading the letter Umi had left. He crumpled the note in his hand, closing his eyes he let a pained look cross his face.

"Alright Ascot. Let me finish getting dressed and we'll go talk to His Highness."

"Yes Master." Ascot quickly turned and rushed out of the room.

_Gods Umi you say to trust you . . . but you don't make it easy._

An abandoned inn stood some miles away in the not so nice region of the city. The locals said that the inn was haunted, but in reality it was the 'hideout' of the Duchess. The reason people thought it was haunted was because of the rumors Karla started. The Duchess also had a few shield spell up that deterred people from being nosey. Right now the shields were mainly used to keep all the noise from getting out.

"You can't keep me here! Damnit Piru I can't believe I ever trusted you! Let me go!" Was the usual amount of noise coming from the old inn.

"Will you be quite!" Karla yelled at their captive. "You're giving me a headache!"

"You could always threaten her." Umi replied nonchalantly.

"You are not a lot of help!" Karla snarled at Umi.

"Was never trying to be." She said shrugging, from her position. Which was leaning against the bar, a mug of ale within easy reach.

"Well then start being a help, or the Duchess will have both our hides." Karla yelled at Umi her patience obvious gone.

"Fine." Umi shrugged as she pushed herself off the bar, walked over to Fuu, and slapped her. "Now be quite." She calmly said before going back to lean against the bar.

"Wow Piru . . . what brought all this out?" Karla asked as she eyed the stricken Fuu.

"What do you mean?"

"You were never like this when you were just a thief."

"Says who? I wasn't some stupid skipping happy trickster you know."

"True, but you also weren't so . . . calm and . . . ruthless." Umi shrugged and looked away from Karla to stare at Fuu. Fuu looked up and Umi caught her eyes.

"People change all the time. Some times they change because they want to. But some times they change because they were forced to." Umi broke eye contact with Fuu and gave Karla a smug smile. "Am I right?"

"Yes you are Piru." The Duchess said as she made her way down the stairs.

"It seems that Piru has done her side of the bargain perfectly. The Prince, Master Mage, and his little student are on their way here. I'm _very_ proud of you Piru."

"Thank you Duchess." Umi said bowing her head.

"You wont get away with this." Fuu whispered.

"I beg to differ sister dear. I will rule this kingdom, and no one is going to stop me."

"Ferio will."

"Oh please little girl. He's wounded, and you know you can only heal somebody once without disastrous results."

"Clef can still defeat you." The Duchess and Karla laughed, Umi smirked.

"I have something special planed for him." The Duchess smiled evilly at Fuu, her right eye twitching. Suddenly there was a loud pop.

_What did her eye finally give out?_ Umi thought, then realized that the shields were gone.

"They're here." Umi stated, never moving from her position.

"Excellent. Right on time." The Duchess moved to stand closer to Fuu. While Karla moved next to Umi. Right then the door burst open and Lantis came charging into the room sword drawn. Clef and Ascot right behind them. The Prince was no where in sight. The three originally in the room were too stunned to move. Until Clef raised his hand to invoke a spell. The Duchess shook off her surprise and screamed.

"No! You're messing everything up!" She raised her hand it glowed a sickly green. "I _wont_ let you mess everything up!" She moved her hand around aiming it at Clef. But before she could Umi reached over and grabbed the mug of ale, throwing its contents into the Duchesses face. She screamed in outrage.

"Piru! How dare you!" But Umi wasn't listening because she suddenly wiped her arm back, and smashed Karla's nose with the bottom of the mug.

"Grab her Lantis!" Umi screamed at the Captain of the Guards. Who quickly caught Karla's arm and pulled it up behind her back. Umi turned back to the Duchess who hadn't moved.

"How?" She asked her skin turning a rather unflattering green.

"You said in the carriage that I can see magic. I can also feel when someone is placing a spell on me. Do you really think I would hang around with a Master Mage without some sort of protection on me? No offense Clef."

"None taken." He muttered.

"I have a friend that's a hedge-witch and is an expert in making amulets." Reaching into her shirt Umi pulled out a dark disk of glass, it had some symbols painted on it. "I had this beauty made up, and guess what . . . it repeals magic."

"No. That spell . . . you are mine!"

"I highly doubt that. Since I've interrupted that _lovely_ spell of yours."

"No." She whispered in disbelief, her skin starting to glow.

"Yes. It all comes back to you three fold."

"NO!" The Duchess screamed as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her whole body, including her eye, started twitching. The glowing intensified until everyone had to shield their eyes. There was aloud pop and the Duchess vanished.

"That was . . . strangely appropriate." Fuu muttered. "Though if we're all done here I'd like to be untied now!" Grinning sheepishly Umi drew one of her knives and cut Fuu's bonds.

"Sorry about the whole slapping you thing." Fuu smiled at Umi's discomfort.

"Not a problem though you so _owe_ me for it." Umi laughed and nodded her head.

"Well if all this bonding is over. I believe His Highness and Hakiru will want our help." Lantis said dryly.

"Right." Umi said and grabbed Fuu's arm, and they both walked out of the inn.

Some time after the previous events was over everyone demanded to know what had happened. And they we not going to leave Umi alone until she told them, so they all gathered into the Princes chambers and Umi told her side of the story.

"The Duchess, though insane, was not stupid. She had come into the city to kill the Prince and use her new spell on Clef. Then when the royal family and their councilor were gone she was to go and get her army. Who would then take care of all other opposition in the city. She would then take over the city and with it the kingdom. But she wasn't counting on the fact that:

Umi or Piru would be able to get around her Obedience spell and stop her.

That Umi would be able to get word to Lantis and Hakiru.

Who then gathered their own army and came up behind the Duchesses forces. And of course she also didn't expect Ferio to gather his guards and take the army head on. Which caught the Duchesses army in a pincher, destroying them."

"But what was that spell she was going to use on Clef? And why are you talking in third person?" Fuu asked from her position on the couch besides Ferio.

"Probably because it sounds more dramatic. The spell was a Leaching spell. Its intent was to leach my powers away and place them in her. But because Umi threw that ale in her face the spell back lashed." Clef said entering the conversation.

"Which means?"

"Which means instead of leaching Clef's powers it was leaching her own. Kind of like trying to turn yourself inside out." Umi finished.

"But how did Hakiru and Lanits defeat the army? How did you get word to them?" Ascot asked.

"Well that is a story all in itself and one I believe that Lantis and Hakiru will have to tell." Clef said smiling. Everyone turned towards the couple who blushed and looked indifferent, guess who did what.

"Come on guys spill it." Ferio ordered. Umi smiled at the distraught couple, glade to be out of the limelight. Quickly she slipped out onto the balcony before anyone asked her another question. Sighing she leaned against the rail and contemplated her life so far.

_Well life didn't really start out that great but . . . well now it's not so bad. I have friends that actually don't want to turn me to the dark side. I would be nice if I could live here with them . . ._

"I wish I could stay."

"So stay." Startled Umi jumped and quickly turned around there was Clef standing right behind her. He came to stand beside her, leaning his weight against the rail.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud." Umi said going back to her original position.

"But you did, and now it's out in the open."

"I can't stay."

"Why not? Everyone wants you to. I heard His Highness say he was going to make you his Spy Master."

"He did?" Umi said with hope in her voice.

"You want to stay Umi . . . I know you do. Why can't you just accept that you have a home here?" Clef said turning to look at Umi, his face serious his eyes full of pleading.

"But—"

"Umi!" He cried grabbing both her hands in his. "You have saved the Kingdom, Fuu, and even his Highnesses life. You help find the Queen though she wont be coming back."

"Why not?"

"What?"

"Where is the Queen now?"

"In a small village somewhere with the love of her life. Prince Ferio will be crowned next week. But my point is that we want you to stay . . . _I_ want you to stay. Umi I . . ."

"You what?" Umi asked moving closer to Clef.

"I love you." He said looking into her eyes.

"I . . . love you too." Umi smiled tears falling unnoticed down her cheeks.

"So you'll stay?" He asked pulling Umi close to him.

"Yes." She whispered still smiling. Clef smiled as well and leaned his head down to captured her lips with his own. Sealing the promise Umi had made.

The End

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews I hope that I will be getting more. I really like the fact that all of my reviews were good, and helpful. Thank you again. **

** Lodur**


End file.
